Tub Tales
by albe-chan
Summary: After the full, Remus finds himself in a hot, bubbly tub to relieve some aches and pains. But the arrival of a certain dark-haired visitor leads to the creaitng of some tub tales. SMUT. SEX. SLASH. RLSB. ONESHOT. For I'm Just Drawn That Way.


**Tub Tales**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some possible sexual content, violence and/or language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ CONTAINS SLASH (boy on boy) AND SEX (bow chicka bow wow) AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **a gift for the lovely I'm Just Drawn That Way for inspiring the smut part of my brain (aka 95 percent of it) with yummy thoughts of slippery bodies and soap and bubbles. So here you are darling, I hope you like it. 'And she's buying the stairway to heaven.' Cheers!

XXX

Remus Lupin sighed and slid a few inches deeper into the deep, comfortable claw-footed tub. He was tired as sin, but also exceedingly sore all over. The bath was helping with the soreness, but he was still exhausted. Full moons could do that to a person. Especially if said person was a werewolf, like Remus.

There was a gentle knock at the door. "It's open, I'm in the tub though," Remus called, and sighed again.

The door creaked open and Sirius Black slipped inside. "How are you, sugar?" he asked the thin, pale, exhausted looking young man. Remus eyed his bubbles to make sure he was covered and waved Sirius in fully.

"Fine, Padfoot. Just tired is all."

"Ahh, but I have a remedy for that." He pulled a thick bar of chocolate from his pocket and approached the tub. Remus sat up, drying his hands on the thick towel he had dropped on the floor. Sirius passed him the chocolate, which he tore into, and bit off a large chunk.

"Want some?" he asked politely, his mouth full of the delicious, rich goodness. It was dark, with a high cocoa percentage, his very favourite variety.

Sirius chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks. But how are you really? You looked like hell this morning."

Remus swallowed and took a slightly smaller bite of the irresistible bar. "Just really sore, but the bath is helping." He eyed his friend critically. "You look like hell yourself. Did you sleep yet?"

Sirius shrugged and sat on the floor beside the tub. Remus was about to go into a rant about how Sirius had to take care of himself, but the black-haired youth raised a hand to stop him.

"I know already, Mooney. Really. So is there anything I can do to help? Where do you hurt?"

Remus shifted slightly, assessing his pain receptors. "Neck and shoulders at the moment are killing me. I think I fell asleep weird on them. But other than that I – what are you doing?"

Sirius had dipped his hands into the steaming bath water, and now let his fingers slide up Remus' aching shoulder muscles. "Helping," Sirius said simply, as he maneuvered to kneel behind Remus. His thumbs swirled under the waterline slightly, working Remus' muscles, and had it not felt so exquisite, Remus would have told him to sod off.

"That feels amazing Pads…" Remus groaned, biting into the chocolate again. "And the chocolate is excellent… What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Sirius chuckled as his thumbs slid down either side of Remus' spinal column, making his head loll forward slightly. "I dunno, but I'll decide on payment later," Sirius whispered in reply next to his ear and Remus shivered despite the warmth of the tub.

There was a slightly awkward silence as Remus munched on his chocolate and Sirius' fingers worked their magic, but neither seemed to mind much. Just as the lycanthrope felt his eyes drifting shut from the wonderful release of tensions, he felt something hot, hotter than the bathwater, and sharp, close over his shoulder and suddenly his cock was rock hard and throbbing. "S-Sirius?"

"Hmm?"

Remus groaned as those hands slid down the front of his chest, the water lapping the Animagus' elbows as his full, soft lips dragged across Remus' neck. "What are you…? Why…?" Coherent speech had become a difficulty for Remus, having one of his best mates in such close proximity, doing things to him he'd never (okay, well maybe once or twice) dreamed about.

Sirius pulled away, and Remus' face fell, but as he turned to address Sirius once more, the words stopped short in his throat. The Animagus pulled on his already loosened tie and, pulling it off his neck, tossed it aside. Nimble, Quidditch and prank roughened fingers, fingers that had minutes before been sliding all over Remus' back and neck, unbuttoned the rumpled white shirt with the Gryffindor crest on the breast and Remus' breath was sucked in as the gorgeous perfection of his best mate's chest was revealed. Of course he'd seen it before, dozens, possibly hundreds of times, but never while he was naked and hard in a bubbly tub.

The belt was the next to join the rapidly growing pile of clothes, and as Sirius fingered the button and fly on his trousers, Remus found his voice again. "Padfoot," he gasped breathily, unable to control himself, "are you-?"

The infamous Marauder smirk appeared and Remus' heart beat loudly in his ears. "Of course I am Mooney. Unless…" He looked away. "Unless you didn't want to…" he mumbled, and Remus felt his insides screaming at him to disabuse Sirius of this notion _immediately_.

"I want to. I've…I just never knew _you_ wanted to."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "I tried not to want to but…" he grinned, "you have a way of popping up at times when least expected, Mooney dearest." Remus blushed and smiled and put down the bar of half-eaten chocolate he just now realized he was still holding, folding his arms on the side of the tub.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Remus cocked a brow and smirked his own version of the Marauder smirk. "Are you going to take off those pants or what?" Sirius laughed and unbuttoned his trousers slowly, taking even longer with the zipper before pushing them off his lean hips and letting them gather around his feet.

Stepping out of them, he moved closer to the tub and Remus could see the thick outline of his erect cock trapped in his underpants. The lycan felt his mouth watering and longed to taste his friend in the most intimate way, but was afraid to ask. Sirius, however, seemed to have the same thing in mind, as he moved even closer to Remus, who licked his lips and tried not to cream right then like some over-excited virgin.

The Animagus slid the tips of his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down slowly as Remus rose up onto his knees to better access the darker haired youth. Inch after delectable inch of skin was revealed at an achingly slow pace, until Sirius' impressive erection sprang completely free, and the boy pushed his underpants the rest of the way down. Remus' gaze flickered upward in a silent request and Sirius nodded his acquiesce.

The lycanthrope pressed his lips into the soft indent over one hip and Sirius' fingers combed through his sandy hair. Then Remus' tongue swirled around the velvet-soft head of his friend's cock, wriggling in the little slit at the tip and he took the dripping flesh into his mouth completely. Sirius groaned his approval gutturally in the back of his throat as Remus hollowed his cheeks and slurped another few inches into his mouth.

"Mmm…ohh Merlin, Mooney, I don't know how you got so fucking good at that but – AH! – you're the best I've ever had… Fuck!" Sirius ground out, trying to resist the urge to simply grab his best mate's head and fuck his mouth senseless.

Remus merely hummed around the length of prick in his mouth and pulled an impossible additional couple inches into the warm, wet cavern of his mouth, the tip of Sirius' cock hitting the back of his throat. His hands wrapped around the last bit of cock he couldn't reach, and he pumped them in time with his bobbing head, setting a furious, frenzied pace that made Sirius moan and cry out to Merlin, Jesus and all that was holy.

Just when Sirius thought he was going to lose it and come magnificently into the other boy's mouth, Remus pulled away, releasing Sirius' cock with a delightful little 'pop!' "Why did you stop?" Sirius gasped, trying to reign in his rampaging desire, and Remus only grinned.

"Because it's not fair if you're the only one who gets to come," he replied, standing in the tub and letting rivulets of water and bubbles slid over his lean, hard body and thick, engorged cock. He beckoned Sirius forward with a single finger, and the Animagus, who almost lost himself again and was unable to tear his gaze away from the soapy, bubbly, wet, and just plain fucking _hot_ body before him, stepped into the tub with him.

Their bodies and erections pressed intimately together and their mouths met tentatively at first, but growing in confidence as their kiss deepened. Soon their teeth bumped together and their noses squished with reckless, heated abandon as they snogged and their hands groped and explored each other's bodies.

Panting, they broke apart, breathing heavily into one another's mouths, looking each other in the eye. "I want you," Remus gasped, pressing his lips to Sirius' again, like a man dying of thirst pulling from a water bottle. Somehow, kissing and making out with his best mate seemed more natural than breathing and he wondered how he had _just_ discovered this.

"Fuck, I want you too babe…" Sirius breathed back, nipping at Remus' jaw line before capturing his mouth again. "So fucking bad… I want to be inside you…"

"Yes!" Remus cried as their hips ground together and their cocks slid deliciously against one another.

"Mmm," Sirius murmured as he kissed down Remus' pale neck and gripped his arse to rub more passionately against him. "I want to bury my cock in you, fuck you until you scream my name… God, Remus, I fucking _want_ you."

"Then shut the fuck up and take me already Padfoot!" Remus moaned impatiently and Sirius chuckled huskily.

"Anything you say baby…" He pressed his mouth against Remus' once more, tongue thrusting in briefly before he pulled away. "Kneel down in the tub." Remus obeyed, feeling only slightly foolish, delighting in the feel of the still hot water kissing his skin and feeding the blazing heat that already coursed through his veins. He felt Sirius move over top of him and press his fingers to the puckered entrance of his ass. "This might hurt a bit at first babe."

Remus nodded and braced himself, but as Sirius' fingers slid in and out of him, curling to press hard into his prostate, the lycan felt only a rising pleasure and moaned gratefully. Sirius' fingers moved away and he whimpered, but then he felt the head, much bigger than fingers, of his friend-turned-lover's cock press against him. "Try to relax," Sirius told him, and Remus took a deep fortifying breath and let it out slowly.

Sirius grit his teeth at Remus' tight entrance, hoping he wasn't hurting the boy, but aching with the urge to simply thrust inward brutally and fuck him into submission. "More," Remus breathed from beneath him, and Sirius shoved a few more inches in, pulling out and reinserting them. The lycan gasped.

"Okay Mooney?" Sirius asked slightly fearfully.

"Fucking great," Remus replied breathily. Sirius' cock had just prodded his g-spot and he felt like he'd just imploded a little bit. "Whatever you just did, do it again and don't fucking stop doing it." Sirius groaned, loving hearing the Prefect talk dirty, and pushed into him again, this time sheathing himself completely. "Faster, harder. When I say fuck me, Pads, I mean _fuck me_," Remus barked impatiently.

Sirius chuckled and kissed his lover's spine. "Anything you say." He reared backward, making mini tidal waves in the tub, and pulled out before thrusting fully into Remus, fast, hard and brutal, and was delighted when Remus arched and moaned his name. "Oh fuck baby…you're so fucking good," Sirius gasped back, picking up the pace and fucking Remus even faster and harder.

Sex with Remus, the Animagus discovered, was much different than sex with the usual slags he fucked. For one, he actually cared whether or not Remus was having a good time; he wanted Remus to feel as fucking _great_ as he did. Also, he didn't have to be soft and tender and gentle like he did with girls. With Remus, he could fuck hard and fast like his Id demanded he do it without feeling guilty, because he knew that was what Remus wanted. In a word, it was divine, and Sirius sincerely hoped this wouldn't just be a one-time deal.

Remus moaned lustily as Sirius fucked him, gripping his hips hard and pounding in and out of him. Water sloshed merrily over the sides of the tub, flooding the bathroom, though neither of the youths seemed to notice, or if they did, care in the slightest. And just when Remus thought he was going to die, Sirius reached around for his cock and started fisting it in perfect time to his thrusting, and the lycan's eyes rolled back in his head.

Sirius could feel himself approaching his orgasm, and if Remus' moaning was any indicator, he was sure his lover was as well. He bent at the waist, his chest sliding wetly over Remus' back as he fucked him and bit down like a fornicating animal on Remus' shoulder.

The wolf within howled, and Remus did the same as his seed exploded from the tip of his cock and he came hard, every muscle in his body tensing in completion as his eyes clenched shut and ecstasy devoured him. Sirius thrust once, twice more into Remus' ass, feeling the lycan clench hard around him, and lost himself to his own pleasure, body arching and then sagging delightedly.

Some minutes later, when they both came back to themselves and reality, Sirius pulled out and collapsed in what was left of the now lukewarm bathwater. Remus turned and fell back into the Animagus, who tossed a lazy arm around him and grinned. "Well, that went much better than even I expected," he murmured, pressing a relatively chaste kiss into Remus' hair.

The lycanthrope smiled. "Mmm…agreed." They lay there, catching their breath and trying to decide what next to say for several long minutes. "I suppose we should get out soon, 'cause I'm stone cold and so is the water," Remus said finally.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "That's one option. Or we could stay here, run another bath, and make some more tub tales, if you catch my drift." His eyebrows waggled suggestively.

Remus laughed. "You're insatiable, aren't you? No, I don't even need to ask. But I agree. Where's the bubble bath gone to?"

XXX

**Author's Note:** holy Merlin, it's like eight billion degrees here…like really, way too hot for clothes. Eh heh, on another note, don't we all love tub sex? I do. Or writing it at least… Note to self, obtain giant claw foot tub in future. Anyhooters please drop me a line and tell me what you thought, and now I must go get ready for a friend's birthday party. Woot!! Cheers.


End file.
